<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The curse we broke by czennie127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600557">The curse we broke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/czennie127/pseuds/czennie127'>czennie127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloodlines (NCT HP!AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Gryffindor!Johnny, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, I made my own HP universe there's no mention of the original ARC, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, JohnYu are Captains of opposing teams, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Quidditch, Rough Sex, Slow Build, bffs!YuTen, handjobs, slytherin!ten, slytherin!yuta, some classist bullshit from pureblood families</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/czennie127/pseuds/czennie127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Seo is glowing as usual, his skin a healthy golden colour and soft brown hair swept back, confident smirk always in place.<br/>“Ready to lose against me?” says Johnny, head still turned back to look at him. “Again,” he remarks straight after.<br/>Yuta only smiles sweetly, eyes ice cold.<br/>“Watch your back, Seo,” he says, drawing his wand and waving it lightly without saying a word.<br/>Johnny laughs at that. “Better work on your spellcasting, Nakamoto,” he replies, then turns his back on him and keeps walking through the corridor.<br/>Yuta sits back with a satisfied smile, and it only widens when he hears the sound of Seo’s best friend, Jung Jaehyun, tripping over his own feet because of the curse, and then effectively breaking his nose. </p><p>Yuta always knew to hit where it hurt the most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloodlines (NCT HP!AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The curse we broke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone in the magical society knows about the Nakamoto family: filthy rich, proudly pureblood, and Gryffindors for generations. </p><p>Nakamoto Yuta grew up in a manor, elves serving to his every whim, his parents doting on their only son – the Nakamoto heir, the one who would continue their legacy, the one who would keep the family’s blood pure and their reputation intact. <em>Courageous. Reckless. Gryffindor.</em> That was what Yuta had been brought up to be. That is, until he had entered the doors of the Hogwarts castle at the age of twelve, fidgety because unused to standing in line, waiting for his name to be called. His parents hadn’t been anxious, of course. </p><p>He had.</p><p>When they had moved to Seoul, Yuta had immediately made friends with the sons and daughters of his parents’ business partners. He didn’t have many friends back in Osaka, but he knew his parents meant to settle in Seoul for good, so he simply did what he had to. He made friends, first. Young and spoiled underlings, soon after. </p><p>
  <em>Ambitious. </em>
</p><p>Yuta didn’t like all of them, and he was a little tyrant – but he wasn’t without mercy. He knew when to use his family’s wealth and glamour to lure the other kids in, so that they’d fill the silence of the empty castle, his parents away on business trips. He knew when to push and pull. When to command, but also when to reward. Even as a child, Nakamoto Yuta had grown accustomed to the favorable combination of love and fear. When speaking to his parents, he was always firm but cheerful. He spoke of friendship. His heart spoke of convenience.</p><p>
  <em>Cunning.</em>
</p><p>While waiting for the Sorting Hat to call his name, Yuta hadn’t bothered trying to make friends. He was sure most of the kids there knew who he was, anyway. When the old, dusty magical hat had split its seams to roar: “Nakamoto Yuta!” across the hall, Yuta had taken his time. Knowing he had all eyes on himself, he approached the Sorting Hat slowly, and someone in the crowd giggled when he dusted it before placing it on his shiny black hair. </p><p>It had been less than a second.</p><p>
  <em>Ambitious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cunning.</em>
</p><p>“Slytherin!”</p><p>Yuta hadn’t been surprised. Everyone else had. </p><p>He had taken off the hat with half a grin, something within him finally feeling at peace, and proceeded to waltz over to the Slytherin table, utter confidence in his step. </p><p>“Nakamoto!” It was one of the first years, who had been sorted into Slytherin just a few minutes before him. His eyes were dark, sparkling with intelligence, and he spoke Japanese with ease right after: “Come sit next to me.” </p><p>From that day, he and Ten had been inseparable. </p><p>Christmas with his parents had been awkward ever since, until on his fourth year Yuta had stopped to even bother going – he checked all the Nakamoto boxes except one. Rich. Pureblood. <em>Slytherin.</em></p><p>He had started spending Christmas at Ten’s, and Bangkok had slowly become like a new home to him, Ten’s family so wonderfully Slytherin Yuta fit right in. He saw through their scheming, could tell they were trying to read him as soon as they met him, and he could also tell that once they realised how much he genuinely cared for Ten, they basically adopted him as one of their own. </p><p>Yuta made it into the Quidditch team with Ten on their third year. He’d been three years old the first time he hopped on a broom – he knew he would make it. Back then Kim Minseok was still Captain, and was the first person who actually managed to have the infamous Nakamoto Yuta listen to him. Yuta was an excellent student, grade-wise, and he wasn’t above cheating either – paying older Ravenclaws to write his Potions essays for him. But he’d never been on his best behavior, true to the Slytherin name.</p><p>Quidditch, however, had changed him for the best. He was a menace against the opposing teams, too sneaky for the referee to even catch his fouls, scoring point after point and high-fiving Ten mid-air before sending his broom plunging downwards. But, for the sake of the team, he was always willing to make sacrifices. If Minseok told him to spend the rest of the game as bait, because they all knew the other players would go against him anyway, and let the other Slytherin players score instead, Yuta did it without question. That was, he supposed, how he had landed the title of Quidditch Captain after Minseok graduated. By then it was his sixth year; spending the holidays with Ten didn’t make him miss his parents anymore. </p><p>Adjusting to life in a dorm hadn’t been easy. They’d all been crammed together during their first year: all children of mostly wealthy families, all used to having everything their own way, which was how they had ended up dueling in the Common Room at night – and getting sent to the principal’s office right after. That was, admittedly, how Yuta had made most of his friends. Even Hendery and Haechan, who had first started as Yuta and Ten’s personal lackeys, had eventually risen in ranks – and now had lackeys of their own. Yuta wasn’t sure when people had started referring to him as <em>the Osaka prince</em>. He couldn’t say he minded. </p><p>He had it all – until he didn’t. Until Johnny Seo, the perfect Gryffindor poster child, had made the Quidditch team and had been appointed its Captain. Ten called him overdramatic but, to Yuta, that was when things had started to go downhill. </p><p>“Come on,” Ten says, glancing at the expensive watch sitting on his dainty wrist. “It’s our last year. We <em>need</em> to arrive just a minute before the train leaves. It’s tradition.”</p><p>“Donghyuck will have saved us seats anyway,” yawns Yuta, hopping off his broom and letting it go limp in his grip, as the two cross the barrier that brings them to the 9 ¾ station. The Hogwarts Express is red and huffing, people screaming their goodbyes, first years with cry-swollen eyes and the last few students jumping on the train. </p><p>Yuta spots Hendery leaning out of a window with an exasperated expression, motioning them to hurry up, and in that very moment Lee Taeyong – the Ravenclaw Head Boy – steps down to close the train door, right before he notices them. He lets out a huff, his eyes meeting briefly with Ten’s.</p><p>“Get in before I report you,” he says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Yuta smiles at him in thanks as he and Ten hurry on the train. There had always been an unspoken alliance between their Houses. They still kept to themselves, but where the Ravenclaws respected their ambition, in turn Yuta could respect the Ravenclaws’ wit. They could be ruthless, too, in pursuit of what they wanted, although they never let it show, their image always pristine and proper. That’s how he’d seen Lee Taeyong steadily rise to the top, beloved by professors and students alike, people always leaving empty seats for him and his friends at the dinner table. He and Ten both agreed that Ravenclaws were stuck-up and needed to spend less time in the library and more in the real world, but they were also extremely smart, and Yuta had always known to respect the cunning. </p><p>“Last year to win the Quidditch Cup,” sing-songs a voice, right as Yuta is closing the door to their compartment. He halts in his step.</p><p>“Say that again.”</p><p>“Yuta,” hisses Hendery behind him, but he doesn’t pay him any mind.</p><p>Johnny Seo is glowing as usual, his skin a healthy golden colour and soft brown hair swept back, confident smirk always in place.</p><p>“Ready to lose against me?” says Johnny, head still turned back to look at him. “<em>Again</em>,” he remarks straight after. </p><p>Yuta only smiles sweetly at that, eyes ice cold. </p><p>“Watch your back, Seo,” he says, drawing his wand and waving it lightly without saying a word. Johnny laughs at that.</p><p>“Better work on your spellcasting, Nakamoto,” he replies, then turns his back on him and keeps walking through the corridor. Yuta sits back with a satisfied smile, and it only widens when he hears the sound of Seo’s best friend, Jung Jaehyun, tripping over his own feet because of the curse, and then effectively breaking his nose. Yuta always knew to hit where it hurt the most.</p><p>Ten lazily locks the door with a spell before Johnny Seo can burst in to seek revenge, then takes a charmed deck of cards out of his pocket and starts dishing them on the table.</p><p> “You’re on thin fucking ice, Nakamoto,” hisses Johnny when they leave the train, Hogwarts looming on the horizon, passing by him quickly but not without hitting him in the shoulder in the process. </p><p>“Have a good last year, Seo,” he replies, exchanging an amused look with Ten, Jung Jaehyun looking back at them with a hint of disgust, dried blood still on his face.</p><p>On the carriage to Hogwarts, Irene – the Slytherin Head Girl – lets out a deep sigh and turns to look at them.</p><p>“You’re gonna make my life really hard this year, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Not if we stick to our own, and no one snitches,” replies Yuta, leaning back. “Don’t you want to make Seo and his team pay?”</p><p>“I couldn’t care less about Quidditch,” deadpans Irene. Next to her, Jennie makes an offended sound that goes ignored.</p><p>“Maybe,” agrees Yuta, “but you do care about our House pride.”</p><p>Irene stays quiet for a few seconds. Yuta knows that, even with the full Slytherin support, it would be all for nothing without hers. In the end she nods and even gives a small smile.</p><p>“Don’t get caught.”</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear,” grins back Yuta. </p><p>The first month goes by almost too quietly. Yuta is excited to be back at Hogwarts, and studying hard enough that he even manages to score a few House points in class here and there, but he’s really mostly happy to be back on the Quidditch field.</p><p>He and Ten have practiced the whole summer, but it’s different, having the whole team there. Moonbyul joins Yuta and Kihyun as their third Chaser, while Ten stays secure in his Seeker spot for the fifth year in a row. Jennie is their Keeper, same as last year, and Yuta isn’t surprised at the two brand new Beaters who make the team – Hendery and Haechan. </p><p>“Are you sure it’s wise?” asks Jennie pensively, staring at the two waving their maces around and grinning at each other.</p><p>“Not entirely,” admits Yuta, “but they’re not above sending a Bludger into Johnny Seo’s teeth, so I’ll take my chances.”</p><p>Jennie just laughs then hops on her broom, flying to take her spot in front of the Hoops for their first practice game. They wrap it up after dark, the whole team complaining about how the season hasn’t even started and Yuta is already overworking them.</p><p>(“I miss Minseok,” said Ten belatedly, peeling off his sweat-soaked jersey.</p><p>“Are you saying I’m worse than Minseok?” screeched Yuta, offended.) </p><p>They’re on the field at dawn and after sundown, dodging the other teams’ practices so no one can watch theirs, oddly silent but working harder than ever. Yuta often goes to practice alone with Ten, his best friend playing as Keeper as Yuta tries to score, panting harshly when he eventually gets off his broom.</p><p>“You okay?” asks Ten once, when Yuta rolls off his Firebolt and onto the grass without a word, yanking off his helmet, breath too short to speak. He nods briefly, and Ten lands gracefully next to him. “I saw the letter,” he says after a second. Before Yuta can reach for his wand, he lifts his hands and quickly adds: “I didn’t read it!”</p><p>“Why are you snooping around my room,” grumbles Yuta, finally catching his breath and letting his wand slide back into his pocket.</p><p>“I wanted to copy your Arithmancy homework,” admits Ten, unapologetic. “I saw your family’s seal on the envelope. What is that about?” </p><p>Yuta stays quiet for a couple of seconds while Ten sits down next to him.</p><p>“They want me to come home this Christmas.”</p><p>The other doesn’t speak for a while, searching his expression. “And you’re… unhappy?”</p><p>Yuta snorts. “I’m not going, Ten.”</p><p>“Look, I know you guys have your differences, but they’re still – “ </p><p>“You know Kang Seulgi? Unfairly pretty, Gryffindor, pureblood?”</p><p>It takes Ten a few seconds to fully register the information and what Yuta means by it. He gags. </p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>, Yuta.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I didn’t turn out the way they expected, but they still want to make the best out of it.”</p><p>“But, marrying you off? And they say that Slytherins are the traditionalist, bloodline-obsessed ones.”</p><p>“I said I’m not going,” shrugs Yuta. “They’ll have to deal with it. I’ll talk to Seulgi about it, too. She might be a Gryffindor, but I’m sure she isn’t all that thrilled about it either, if she even knows about it.”</p><p>“She probably doesn’t,” says Ten, still looking displeased. “We know how wonderfully respecting of women some pureblood families are.” He pauses for a second. “Aren’t you worried about your parents’ reaction?”</p><p>Yuta swallows and looks down, his fingers playing with the strands of grass. </p><p>“I mean, they’ll probably disown me.”</p><p>“Don’t say that.”</p><p>“They will, though. Especially when they eventually find out...” Yuta is quiet for a while, then shakes his head. “Right when I thought I couldn’t be any more of a disappointment to them.”</p><p>“Yah.” Ten flicks him harshly on the forehead and Yuta flinches. “Stop it with the self-pity. You’re not an awfully full of himself Gryffindor, so what? You don’t want to marry a stranger, so what?”</p><p>“I don’t even like women,” says Yuta very quietly, “so what?”</p><p>“Wow.” Ten chuckles. “It’s taken you seven years to admit that out loud, huh?”</p><p>Yuta scowls. “You’re not even gonna pretend to be surprised?”</p><p>“Yuta, you’re my best friend and all, but you’re really not as subtle as you think. Besides, as you so often like to point out, I’ve slept with most of the people in our year – men and women alike. Did you really think the news would freak me out?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Yuta feels a bit stupid now. “I was kind of afraid you might think I was into you.”</p><p>“Ew,” is Ten’s initial response. Yuta shoves him. “I’m sorry. Um, are you?”</p><p>“No, you idiot, but I <em>could</em> have been, and you could have just broken my fragile heart with one simple word – “ </p><p>“Please,” grins Ten. “I can read you like a book, Nakamoto Yuta. And while I do enjoy having the entire castle lusting after me…”</p><p>“You pretentious dick,” huffs Yuta, finally getting up and dragging Ten with him. “Not everyone in the castle is.”</p><p>“Name someone,” snickers Ten, “besides <em>you</em>. And Irene, because – duh.”</p><p>“Lee Taeyong?”</p><p>Ten’s expression darkens, and he elbows him in the ribs hard as they walk back to the castle.</p><p>“That was low, Yuta, even for you.”</p><p>He just smiles back. After all, Nakamoto Yuta always knows to hit where it hurts the most (and maybe, maybe he did have a crush on his best friend on their third year, when he was still a confused kid, and wanted to get back at him for never figuring it out.) </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The whole Gryffindor table looks up to stare at him, and Yuta sighs. It’s not like he hasn’t tried to get Seulgi alone, but she’s always either in class or surrounded by her cluster of friends, that one Park Sooyoung always guarding over her protectively. So, with Ten’s wish of good luck and Haechan’s gleeful: “Try not to get killed!”, Yuta had made his move towards the Gryffindor table first thing in the morning, heading straight for Seulgi. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he says, everyone gone silent. “Seulgi, can I talk to you? In private,” he adds, when she just stares at him without even responding. </p><p>“Are you confessing, Nakamoto?” sneers Johnny Seo, a few chairs away. Yuta really wants to punch him in his smug face but – another time. </p><p>“Why, Seo?” he asks, shooting his most charming smile. “Are you jealous?”</p><p>He almost cackles at how Johnny falls silent and reddens at that, and soon leaves the Great Hall with a reluctant and slightly embarrassed Seulgi. She’s also a Chaser in the Gryffindor team, and being associated with Yuta is probably the last thing she wants. </p><p>“What do you want, Nakamoto?” she sighs. “Because if you’re here trying to pry my team’s strategies out of me…”</p><p>Yuta simply hands her the letter. </p><p>Always proud, Seulgi doesn’t cry when she finishes reading it – not even after finding out her family just all but sold her like they would trade goods for business. She looks up. </p><p>“I’m saying no,” states Yuta simply. “I already wrote back to my parents. But I thought you should know.”</p><p>“How did you know my parents hadn’t told me?”</p><p>“I know pureblood families, Seulgi,” he replies. “Gryffindor, Slytherin – it doesn’t really matter when purity of blood is on the line, does it?” Yuta runs a hand through his hair, Seulgi still staring at the floor, lips pursed. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>She looks at him for a second, then nods minutely.</p><p>“I’m sorry too. I wasn’t the only one involved in this transaction.” Her eyes look glazed, and Yuta takes that as his cue to leave, wanting to give her at least the dignity to cry over the betrayal alone. “Nakamoto?” He turns to look at her. “Thank you. For telling me.”</p><p>Yuta gives her a sad smile before walking away. </p><p>When he rejoins the Slytherin table, Seulgi still nowhere to be seen, he sees Park Sooyoung shoot out of the room while the other Gryffindors still openly stare at him. </p><p>“How did it go?” asks Ten carefully, handing him some porridge.</p><p>Yuta grabs a spoon.</p><p>“As well as it could’ve gone.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Captains, shake hands.”</p><p>Yuta and Johnny stare at each other for a long minute, the referee growing impatient. </p><p>It’s the first game of the season – the first, since Slytherin lost to Gryffindor in the final the previous year, all but handing them the Quidditch Cup. Yuta is wearing a brand new uniform, his hair a glittering silver, the matching snake tattoo he and Ten had gotten last summer still partially visible behind his ear. </p><p>Johnny takes a deep breath and extends a hand. He looks like everything Yuta was supposed to be – tall, broad shoulders, eyes warm but determined, dripping with Gryffindor confidence. He looks like everything Yuta’s parents wanted him to grow up into. Yuta shakes his hand with more force than needed, and Johnny’s grip turns vicious in return, skin hot even through his gloves. </p><p>“You can let go,” says the referee, and they do a second too late. “I expect a match played fairly, Captains.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Miss,” grins Yuta, eyes still fixed on Johnny as he slings a leg over his broom. “We won’t need any tricks to win.” As the woman blows the whistle, he turns to Johnny. “I hope your team feels welcomed by our new Beaters. Donghyuck has <em>impeccable</em> aim.”</p><p>Then he shoots up towards the sky, not even bothering to listen to Johnny’s reply. Yuta is confident, but still guarded, still careful to never underestimate his opponent. </p><p>Tonight, however, he feels invincible.</p><p>Maybe it’s finally having told Ten the truth the other night on the field, maybe it was the silent respect in Seulgi’s eyes, maybe it was writing back to his parents and burning their furious response in the fireplace, Ten filling his glass with firewhiskey before they got drunk together and passed out on the couch, Irene loudly reprimanding them the next morning.</p><p>Yuta dodges a Bludgeon, then two, his broom flying at incredible speed and cutting through the air as he faces Johnny, the Gryffindor Keeper, once again. His skin is glistening with sweat, the Captain crown sewn into the sleeve of his uniform. A feint to the left. Johnny dives in that direction, legs holding him steady onto his broom, then Yuta spins and scores to the right, the Keeper a second too late to stop him. He takes his time to smirk at him before flying away, and suddenly catches a glimmer of gold in the air. </p><p>He looks around carefully, realising no one else has noticed yet, and flies close to Ten pretending to simply be going back to his position.</p><p>“Up,” he hisses.</p><p>Of course Ten hears him. And, once Ten wants something, there is no stopping him.</p><p>They win the game in record time. Ten crashes his broom into Yuta’s, screaming something and hugging him, and it’s just the first game and they still have a whole season ahead, but by the way the team is crowding around its Captain, it feels like they’ve won it all already. Yuta knows he’s given his fellow Slytherins what they needed the most – their pride back. And now. Now the real fight can begin.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I’ll be there in a second,” says Yuta, patting Hendery on the back, still having to change out of his Quidditch uniform. “Send all the little snakes to bed, the Common Room is ours tonight. Don’t worry,” he adds, seeing the other’s doubtful expression, “I already have Irene’s permission.”</p><p>“On it,” winks Hendery, darting out of the changing room. </p><p>Yuta chuckles to himself as he yanks off his jersey, rummaging through his locker for his school uniform.</p><p>“Happy with yourself, Nakamoto?”</p><p>He didn’t hear Johnny come in, but he doesn’t show any surprise as he slowly straightens up, catching sight of the Gryffindor on the other side of the changing room. Johnny isn’t supposed to be here. But then again, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike are never above bending the rules.</p><p>“Don’t be a sore loser, Seo,” he grins, narrowing his eyes. “Go lick your wounds in the Gryffindor Tower and save what little pride you have left.”</p><p>“Your fucking Beaters,” growls Johnny, taking a step towards him, “were playing one foul after the other.”</p><p>“Really?” Yuta leans against one of the lockers. “How strange. I never heard the referee blowing the whistle against Kunhang.”</p><p>“That’s right, because your other Beater was too busy distracting her with his antics. Impressive feat, by the way, getting expelled for foul play on his first game on the team.”</p><p>“I know, Hyuck is quite the talented boy,” smiles Yuta. There’s fire in Johnny’s eyes.</p><p>“You said you’d play fair.”</p><p>“I’m a Slytherin. You only have to curse your own stupidity for believing me.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” breathes out Johnny. “You think you’re untouchable now, only because you’re sleeping with Seulgi?” </p><p>Yuta comes to a halt to that.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Everyone knows. You’ve been meeting each other in secret way too often, and you haven’t been discreet about it, either. Whatever you have going on with her, Nakamoto, it doesn’t mean I despise you any less.” </p><p>“What, you think Seulgi somehow went easy on me because we’re <em>sleeping together</em>?” Yuta laughs in his face. “Sorry to burst your bubble, man, but there’s nothing between us. I’m simply a better player than you are.”</p><p>Johnny is looking slightly pale.</p><p>“There’s not?”</p><p>“Not what?”</p><p>“You’re not… You guys aren’t sleeping together?”</p><p>“Is that was Seulgi has been telling people?”</p><p>“No,” his expression sours, “she said it was none of my business. I just assumed…” </p><p>“You assumed wrong.” Yuta rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue impatiently. He knows Ten has probably started the party without him by now. “Why do you even care, anyway? Jealous?” he taunts again.</p><p>A hesitation.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>Yuta is taken aback by that. He’s also suddenly aware that he’s still shirtless, his Quidditch pants low on his hips, hair sweaty and messy because of the helmet. He stares at Johnny for a second, taking in his flaming cheeks, the anger in his eyes.</p><p>“What are – “ </p><p>He doesn’t have time to finish his question, because Johnny grabs him by the shoulder and slams him against one of the lockers, hard. Yuta doesn’t have his wand with him, and he’s confident, not delusional. He knows he would not win in a fist-fight against Johnny Seo. But the look on his face is too priceless – and years of pent-up anger are enough for Yuta’s lips to curl into another mocking smile.</p><p>“Did I touch a nerve, Seo? Do you have a little crush, by any chance?”</p><p>“I said,” growls Johnny, his hand now dangerously close to his throat, “shut the fuck up.” </p><p>Johnny grabs him by the hair, and Yuta is now fully expecting a fist to the face. What he didn’t expect, but in retrospect should have seen coming, is for Johnny Seo to kiss him.</p><p>He doesn’t so much as kiss him as he crashes their mouths together angrily, tongue immediately darting out, and Yuta only needs a split second to realise what is going on – to growl into Johnny’s mouth, grab him by his jersey and be the one to violently slam him against the lockers, metallic rattling resounding through the room. Yuta pushes his tongue into Johnny’s panting mouth, his hands wandering – palming down his clothed chest and feeling the muscles tense under his touch, letting out a hiss when Johnny pulls on his hair. </p><p>“Fuck – you, <em>fuck</em> – “</p><p>“Use your words, Johnny,” pants Yuta, even though behind his façade he knows he looks like a mess too, hands trembling, Johnny’s lips now attached to his neck, leaving angry red marks behind.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Nakamoto, you <em>shut the fuck up</em> – “ </p><p>Johnny bites at his skin and Yuta digs his nails into his hip as retaliation, and a moment later they’re kissing again, somehow even rougher but a little slower, enough for Yuta to feel the softness of Johnny’s lips and for his imagination to go wild. He knows exactly where he’d like those lips to be.</p><p>He reaches inside Johnny’s pants, palming at his cock through his underwear, and Johnny whimpers into his mouth, melting a little against him. Yuta feels his knees go weak at the sound, and nibbles at Johnny’s lower lip only to part ways for a second, staring right into his eyes as he slips a hand into his boxers and curls his fingers around his cock. Johnny moans again, unrestrained, and Yuta can feel him hard and hot in his hand, tip already leaking. </p><p>“Come on – “ Johnny urges him, and finally grabs at Yuta’s waistband, pulling down just enough to let his cock spring free, curved against his stomach. Johnny just looks at him for a second, then pulls his own pants down further, fumbling, their movements hurried and needy.</p><p>“Wait,” whispers Yuta, leaving a wet kiss on Johnny’s chest before spitting in his own hand and taking both of their cocks together, sensitive skin rubbing against each other. Johnny snaps his hips, grabbing Yuta’s waist in a bruising grip with one hand, his other one coming down to cover Yuta’s own.</p><p>Yuta looks down for a moment and groans, both at the sensation of his cock rubbing against Johnny’s and at the mere sight of it, the Gryffindor’s hand huge over his own, fingers long and knuckles thick. It sends Yuta’ mind reeling once more as he keeps rutting against Johnny, his arm slinging around his neck, bodies pressed together. Their faces are close again and Johnny looks up at him, arousal dusting his cheeks, his eyes unfocused but quickly darting to Yuta’s mouth. </p><p>“Tell me how it feels,” whispers Yuta against his ear, their cocks rubbing together at every minuscule shift of their bodies. “Be a good boy for me, Seo.”</p><p>Johnny hides his face in the crook of his neck, catching his breath, and Yuta feels the violent power rush course right through him – Johnny Seo, Gryffindor Captain, the school’s golden boy and everyone’s crush since day one, is coming apart <em>just for him</em>.</p><p>“You feel so good against me,” moans Johnny helplessly. “Fuck, I want more, I want – “ </p><p>“Mmh?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he pants, his hand speeding up and Yuta doing the same. “God, Yuta, I want you so bad.” </p><p>He sounds so earnest Yuta can only squeeze his eyes closed and kiss him at that, his grip tighter around them, thumb playing with Johnny’s slit. </p><p>“Come for me, baby?” he murmurs, and it sounds way too soft, so out of character, but they’re both too far gone to notice, Johnny responding with a pleading noise and soon spilling over their hands, not slowing down his grip on Yuta’s cock for a second until he comes too, slumping against Johnny’s body. He feels the sweat drip from his back as he lets his breath even out, lips still against Johnny’s damp neck. </p><p>Yuta takes a step back and quickly tugs himself back into his pants. </p><p>With Johnny still breathless and leaning against the lockers, he reaches for his jersey and blindly puts it on, hurriedly grabbing his bag. </p><p>“I have a celebration waiting for me,” he says, wiping his hand against the school uniform still hanging out of the bag (he will <em>definitely</em> have to wash that). “You know where the door is.”</p><p>When Yuta gets back to the Slytherin common room, Ten looks him up and down and frowns. </p><p>“Why the fuck are you still in your Quidditch clothes?”</p><p>Yuta doesn’t reply and, instead of taking the glass Moonbyul is offering him, goes straight for the bottle. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Yuta is smart enough to know two things: one, whatever it was that happened last night with Johnny Seo can never happen again. And two, no one can ever know about it.</p><p>However, it seems Johnny is not as good at keeping his mouth shut, judging by the way Jung Jaehyun is staring holes into him all the way from the Gryffindor table, his best friend sat down next to him and entirely focused on his bowl of porridge.</p><p>“Yuta.” Seriously, babbling everything to <em>Jaehyun</em> of all people? Can’t Johnny understand a secret when he sees one? “Nakamoto Yuta.”</p><p>This time Ten pinches his side hard, and Yuta yelps and almost knocks over his cup of coffee. So much for subtlety.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mutters, taking a sip, “still hungover. What’s up?”</p><p>Ten gives him an unimpressed look.</p><p>“I’m not sure, but maybe you’ll be able to enlighten me. Why has Jung Jaehyun been staring at you for the past ten minutes, looking like you just murdered a puppy in front of his eyes?”</p><p>“What? No he hasn’t.”</p><p>Ten raises an eyebrow at that – and then raises his voice too, making sure the whole Slytherin table can hear him.</p><p>“I’ll ask again. Why is Jung Jaehyun staring at – “ </p><p>“Ten!” he hisses, shutting him up with a look. Next to them, Kihyun regards them with curious eyes and Yuta gracefully flips him off. “Later, okay?”</p><p>His friend gives him a toothy grin, satisfied.</p><p>“Later.” </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Yuta manages to grab Johnny before he goes into his Defence against the Dark Arts class, and unceremoniously drags him into the nearest corridor. </p><p>“What the hell?” says Johnny, freeing himself from his grip, one second away from drawing his wand.</p><p>“You absolute <em>moron</em>,” spits out Yuta, crowding him against the wall. “You told Jaehyun, didn’t you?”</p><p>Johnny has the decency to blush at that.</p><p>“I didn’t, he just knows me too well.”</p><p>“What are you, <em>twelve</em>? Can’t even keep a secret from your best friend?”</p><p>“What are you gonna do about it?”</p><p>It’s a childish retort, but Yuta doesn’t have an answer to that, and really doesn’t want to have to explain this whole mess to Ten – but knows better than to attempt to try and keep something from him. Ten is not afraid to play dirty.</p><p>“Well?” asks Johnny, cocking an eyebrow, clearly satisfied that Yuta is momentarily speechless. </p><p>As a reply, Yuta drags him into an empty classroom and jacks him off fast and mean, the drag of their skin dry and almost painful, and makes sure to leave dark marks all over Johnny’s collarbone. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You did <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“Please spare me the judgement,” says Yuta, burying his hands in his hair, “and lower your voice. It’s not like you’ve never slept with a Gryffindor anyway.”</p><p>“Johnny Seo, Yuta, <em>Johnny fucking Seo</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah. I know. It was a one time thing.”</p><p>There’s no way in hell Yuta is gonna mention that he got a little side-tracked in the morning too, and that’s the reason he missed first period, storming out soon after Johnny had come with a choked cry, his own dick still painfully hard. </p><p>“Well.” Ten pauses. “Odd timing, but I can’t say I hadn’t seen it coming.”</p><p>It’s Yuta’s turn to be shocked.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Oh, come on.” He rolls his eyes. “You were all like, <em>I fucking hate you, Johnny Seo, with this burning passion I can’t explain, also please suck my dick while I tell you more about why I hate you so much.</em>”</p><p>Yuta can’t suppress a snort. </p><p>“That’s it, I’m getting a new best friend. You’re awful. Besides,” he shakes his head, “it was just a handjob. We were both still heated from the game.”</p><p>“Clearly,” mutters Ten. He turns serious after that. “Are you okay though? I know it was…”</p><p>His words linger, and Yuta can feel himself blush.</p><p>“I’m not a virgin, Ten.”</p><p>“Are you talking about that pitiful attempt at sex with that girl you dated two years ago? Because I’m sorry to have you know that that doesn’t really count.”</p><p>“Can we just drop it?” sighs Yuta, defenseless. “It’s not a big deal, really. And I told him to keep his mouth shut from now on. We’re just gonna go back to our good old Quidditch rivalry.”</p><p>Ten only raises his eyebrows at that. </p><p>And Yuta doesn’t want to give the fucker the satisfaction of being right, so when Christmas rolls over (in the meantime, Slytherin won their second match of the year against Ravenclaw, and Yuta pretended not to see Ten’s eyes looking for Lee Taeyong in the crowd) he promises himself he’ll be on his best behavior. It’s one last party before they all head home the next morning – Yuta and Ten to Bangkok – and it’s tradition that all the seventh years hold an afterparty following the school’s official dinner. Their professors would have their heads for it, of course, so they have to be careful, and this year it’s the Slytherins’ turn to host, a duty which Irene immediately delegates to Jennie and Kihyun, who are more than happy to oblige.</p><p>It’s been over a month since Yuta has even spoken to Johnny. He ignores him completely when they have class together, and they have yet to cross each other again on the field, the Slytherin practices turning even more grueling after Gryffindor wins the game against Hufflepuff. Normally Huffplepuff wouldn’t be much of an opponent, but that swiftly changed when Kim Jungwoo joined the team on his fourth year as their Seeker, so Yuta doubles down on his team despite the complaints. He won’t lose to Johnny Seo ever again. </p><p>They leave the Christmas dinner after eating a bit more than too much, Haechan complaining about his stomach the whole way to the Slytherin Common Room (he perks up immediately at the sight of the wine and liquor bottles lining the table, though. Both him and Hendery are in their sixth year, but being friends with Yuta and Ten means they get to join the party nonetheless.) </p><p>Unlike Ten, who might or might not be trying to impress Taeyong, Yuta doesn’t get changed into anything flashy, and simply switches his uniform for black jeans and a sweater. He’s not planning to get laid anyway, but he still has fun watching Ten do his make-up, half-heartedly wishing he was brave enough to do the same. To wear silk and tight pants and ring his eyes with black kohl and to hell what everyone thinks of him. But he’s not Ten. His best friend can read him as always though, sees his longing looks, and knows exactly what Yuta is or isn’t ready for when he gels his hair back, exposing the snake tattoo behind his ear, the black tail curling where his jaw and neck meet. </p><p>“You think Taeyong will be there?”</p><p>Normally Yuta would tease Ten for it, but his voice sounds so uncharacteristically small, his gaze soft – he can’t bring himself to.</p><p>“Not sure,” he says, walking down the stairs. “He’s still the Head Boy after all. Let’s just enjoy our night, okay?”</p><p>Ten hums in response, and Yuta makes sure to get him some alcohol as soon as possible, and to engage in a conversation with Minhyuk, who’s had a crush on Ten since forever. There’s nothing like flattery to perk his mood up. </p><p>“Look who’s here,” says Hendery with a sneer, watching the Gryffindor seventh years walk through the door under Irene’s icy gaze. It’s probably their first time in the Slytherin Common Room, because they’re looking around slightly surprised and maybe even a little admired, the light from the lake painting everything with blue and green shades, the huge fireplace crackling and Slytherins – and now Hufflepuffs, who have joined them first – draped over velvet cushions. </p><p>“Behave,” says Yuta to Hendery, who only grins and goes to look for Haechan. The Gryffindors have also brought a friend from their sixth year, Wong Yukhei, and he can already feel Haechan and Hendery scheming something. He’s a bit tipsy, though, so he lets them have their fun. Yukhei was the one to come into the snake’s pit, after all.</p><p>“Is that firewhiskey?”</p><p>Yuta smiles when he hears Seulgi’s voice. They’re not friends, but they have formed an uncanny alliance through the worst of circumstances.</p><p>“The one and only,” he replies. “Ten scored an entire case for the evening. Want some?” he adds, this time addressing Sooyoung, who has stayed quiet at Seulgi’s side the whole time. Oddly enough, Sooyoung attempts a smile, which must mean Seulgi at least told <em>her</em> the truth about what happened with Yuta. </p><p>They exchange small talk, and Yuta feels a bit strange just sitting there chatting with two Gryffindors, but he knows someone has to start the mingling for people to feel comfortable, so it might as well be him. He tries to ignore the eyes trained on his back. Even if he can’t see him, he feels Johnny staring at him. A part of him hopes he doesn’t still think he’s sleeping with Seulgi.</p><p>The Ravenclaws arrive last, but contrary to popular belief they do know how to have fun outside of a classroom, and the party is in full swing by midnight. Taeyong is not around, which seems to make Ten equally relieved and disappointed. </p><p>Sipping on his firewhiskey, Yuta sits alone by the fireplace for a moment, trying to shut out the loud chatter and the clinking of glasses. </p><p>“Good party.”</p><p>He looks up and can’t suppress a grimace. </p><p>“Thanks,” he says, sounding a bit more curt than he intended. Johnny doesn’t seem to mind, probably thanks to the half-empty bottle he’s clutching, white knuckles betraying his nerves.</p><p>“It’s my first time coming… here,” he goes on. “It’s kind of creepy and cool at the same time.”</p><p>Yuta can’t help but laugh at that. </p><p>“You get used to it. At first it freaked me out a bit too.” He pauses. Did he sound too friendly? He doesn’t want to be unnecessarily rude, not when they already chew each other out on the field, but he knows Johnny Seo is <em>not</em> his friend. “Are your friends having a good time?”</p><p>Johnny is quiet for a while. </p><p>“Seulgi told me what you did for her. Warning her, I mean. About… what your families had planned.” </p><p>“Oh.” His mouth goes dry. “She did?”</p><p>“Mmh. Now I get why she wasn’t ready to talk about it.” He pauses again. “Pureblood families are… really something.”</p><p>Yuta chuckles softly, has to remind himself that Johnny is a half-blood, like most of the students at the school. He’s never had to go through all the brainwashing of keeping the bloodline pure. </p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, you know. That your family is… yeah.”</p><p>It’s awkward, but sincere. Yuta doesn’t really know what to do with that, so he gulps some more firewhiskey and nods. </p><p>“It’s alright. We don’t really talk to each other anymore, anyway. I have Ten’s family.”</p><p>“I see.” </p><p>Yuta sees right through him, and he sighs. </p><p>“Can you please stop assuming I’m sleeping with everyone in the school?” Johnny goes red, blissfully unaware of how obvious he’s being. “Is there anything else you want from me, Seo?” he asks then. He’s getting impatient. He doesn’t want to keep looking at Johnny. He’s only wearing a button-up and jeans, he shouldn’t look as handsome as he does, but there’s something about how the firelight creates shadows on his face that makes Yuta want to break glass. </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Yuta stares at him with his mouth open. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Can we go talk somewhere else?” </p><p>Yuta darts a look around the room. Ten seems otherwise occupied with a Hufflepuff girl – as in, she’s sitting on his lap and he has his tongue down her throat – so he doubts he would notice if he went away for a second.</p><p>“Five minutes,” he says, getting up. Johnny grins at that, and Yuta tries to be as inconspicuous as possible as he leads them out of the Common Room and up the stairs, until he reaches his own room and unlocks it.</p><p>“You have a room for yourself? I thought those were Prefect privileges.”</p><p>Yuta stares at him. “I’m Nakamoto Yuta.”</p><p>Johnny huffs a laughter. “Of course.”</p><p>Yuta closes the door behind them, debates on whether or not he should lock it and decides to do so – only because it would look weird, if anyone were to stumble upon them. Only five minutes. Only – </p><p>Johnny presses him up against the door and Yuta’s breath hitches.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“What do you think I’m doing?”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to talk.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Johnny smiles with his tongue between his teeth, “Gryffindors lie too.”</p><p>Yuta will tell himself later that he put up more of a fight before giving in, but the truth is that as soon as Johnny looks at him like that, tipsy and eager and eyes twinkling with mischief, he grabs him by his shirt’s collar and brings him close to kiss him.</p><p>It’s the first time they kiss properly. A press of the lips, then open mouths, then tongues meeting slowly, carefully this time, taking their time to explore each other’s mouths, Yuta tugging at Johnny’s hair only slightly to see how he responds to it. Johnny keens and presses his body closer and fuck, he’s tall, and Yuta can feel the outline of his muscles through the thin material of his shirt, and it feels too damn good when Johnny discovers how sensitive the spot below his ear is, his tongue lapping at the tattooed snake’s tail. </p><p>He manages to get a few buttons of Johnny’s shirt undone before he comes up again to kiss him, but this time Yuta has more skin to touch, and he can’t resist but pinching his nipples. Johnny draws a harsh breath and Yuta grins against his mouth. </p><p>“Fuck, Yuta,” breathes out Johnny, his hands sliding under his sweater, incredibly warm against his skin. Yuta lets him, lets Johnny pull his sweater over his head, messing up his hair. They look at each other for a moment. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” says Johnny, so matter-of-factly that Yuta is caught off guard, heat climbing up his cheeks. He pulls Johnny for another kiss so he doesn’t see it, and this time Johnny’s hands trace every single inch of his naked chest, they curl around the firmness of his biceps, finally coming to rest at his hipbones. Johnny hesitates, and Yuta nudges at him so he can look at him.</p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“Can I – ah. I want to suck you off.” Yuta groans at the words alone, and has to close his eyes to gather himself, only to open them again when Johnny adds: “I’ve never done this before.”</p><p>“You mean with a guy, or…” </p><p>“I mean,” Johnny scratches his neck, looks away, “in general? I’ve done some stuff but, uh. Not everything.”</p><p>“Really?” His disbelief is so obvious that Johnny raises his brows. “I just mean, you’re…” He clears his throat. “Conventionally attractive?”</p><p>Johnny laughs, way too casual when he shrugs off his shirt. Yuta thinks he might be salivating a little bit.</p><p>“Conventionally attractive,” he repeats. “Gee, thanks. You really know how to compliment a guy.”</p><p>Yuta snorts. “Don’t be a dick. You know what I meant.” </p><p>“Do I?” Johnny kisses his neck, then trails lower, and Yuta can feel his dick twitch when his hands go to Johnny’s abs, nails scratching against the skin. “Tell me again. Better,” he adds, mouth tracing the lines on Yuta’s stomach before he slowly drops to his knees. He looks up, and Yuta is breathing so fast he thinks he’s not going to be able to speak. </p><p>“You’re so pretty,” he says, quietly, stroking Johnny’s hair. He sees his eyelids close for a second, and Yuta unbuckles his own belt. “Fucking infuriating too,” he adds, and Johnny laughs low, helping him get his pants down his thighs. Yuta’s voice shakes a bit when Johnny presses a cheek against his bulge, fingers toying with his waistband. “But god, you should see yourself right now. You look breath-taking. So good to me.” Johnny moans at that, and slowly takes off his boxers. Yuta is this close to jerking himself off – he needs Johnny to do something, anything, and somehow what comes out of his mouth is: “Now will you be a good boy and suck me off?” </p><p>“Fuck,” breathes out Johnny, “<em>yes</em>.”</p><p>He makes up for lack of experience with enthusiasm. Yuta thought he was going to take his time, but Johnny just grabs his hips – either to steady himself or keep him still – and swallows him in one go. Funnily enough, Yuta is the one to choke at that, while Johnny wraps his hand around what he can’t take in his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip, then pulls off again. </p><p>“Good?” he asks, voice a bit rough. </p><p>“So fucking good,” rasps out Yuta, grabbing his hair. Johnny gets the message and takes him into his mouth again. </p><p>Yuta can feel his thighs tremble, and he’s suddenly thankful for Johnny’s hands holding him up by the hips, because <em>god his mouth</em>. He can’t tear his eyes away from him, lips red and stretched out around Yuta’s cock, his eyes watering as he swallows around him. Yuta rewards him with a loud moan, breathing out: “More.” He doesn’t even know what he means by that, but Johnny obliges anyway, taking him deeper, almost all the way to the base, then he stills and looks up. He lets his hands fall from Yuta’s hips. </p><p>He doesn’t need to ask to convey the message. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t take Yuta a full thirty seconds before he can connect his brain to his body and, watching Johnny carefully, he gives a shallow thrust of his hips. Johnny moans around him, the sound vibrating through his cock, and this time Yuta is less careful, fucking right into Johnny’s throat, his hands searching for something to hold on to – Johnny’s hair, the broad expanse of his shoulders, pressing down on his neck. He hears a whine at that. </p><p>“Wait,” breathes out Yuta. Johnny doesn’t let up. “Waitwaitwait – “ </p><p>Johnny finally pulls off, panting, and Yuta has to grab his dick and squeeze at the base not to come at the sight of his swollen lips, face streaked with tears. When he looks down, he realizes Johnny’s pants are unzipped. He grabs him roughly, forces him to stand up and kisses him deep, shivering when his naked body brushes against him.</p><p>“Off,” he growls, tugging at his jeans, and he can feel Johnny nod before he steps out of his pants. </p><p>Yuta pushes the both of them towards the bed, climbs over Johnny’s lap and grinds down hard. Johnny gasps.</p><p>“Do you – fuck – “ Yuta pants, grinding down again, skin on skin, “Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” </p><p>“Don’t you dare,” breathes out Johnny in return. “I fucking swear, Nakamoto, don’t you dare stop now.”</p><p>“You’re fucking unreal,” he whispers, biting at the soft skin of his shoulder, giving Johnny’s cock a few strokes that make him squirm, “God, I wanna fuck you so bad.” </p><p>The words come out before he can stop himself, and they both freeze for a second, Yuta still on top of him. Johnny looks at him and doesn’t say anything. So, naturally, Yuta panics.</p><p>“We don’t have to,” he stutters. “I mean, I’m sorry I said that, fuck, you’re just so – “ </p><p>“I want to.” Johnny sits up a bit, tries to kiss him, tries to speak at the same time – it’s messy, but so, so endearing. “Please, Yuta.”</p><p>“What?” he breathes out against his mouth, but Johnny won’t have it. </p><p>“Just. Ah.” Yuta is rutting against him again, and it’s making it hard for Johnny to form sentences. “I want you. Fuck, just get on with it.”</p><p>And Yuta doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but he’s watched enough porn and heard enough lewd details from Ten – and he’s also an eighteen-year old boy, so of course he has lube in his drawer.</p><p>“Okay,” he says, almost to himself, stumbling to get the lube and going back to bed in record time. This time he settles in between Johnny’s legs, and allows himself to look at him fully, sprawled on his bed, skin flushed against the Slytherin green sheets, looking like every single one of Yuta’s wet dreams and then some.</p><p>“What?” mutters Johnny, clearly not used to being watched like this.</p><p>“Nothing,” he says quickly. And then, after a beat, when he’s squeezing lube onto his fingers and he’s not looking at him anymore: “You’re pretty.”</p><p>Johnny chuckles, embarrassed. “You’re saying that an awful lot tonight.”</p><p>He presses a too tender kiss against his thigh, before pressing a slick finger into him instead of replying. Johnny gasps, and Yuta watches his face attentively as he pushes his finger in deeper, then slides another in and starts opening him up slowly, Johnny growing even harder, his thighs spreading open. His voice rises in pitch when Yuta brushes against his prostate, and his words turn more incoherent. </p><p>“You’re doing so well,” whispers Yuta, scissoring his fingers and still softly biting and kissing at the skin of his thighs, “So patient, so pretty for me.” </p><p>“Yuta, come on,” says Johnny through gritted teeth, trying to grab at him, “<em>Come on.</em>”</p><p>Yuta grins cheekily. “What?”</p><p>Johnny just looks straight at him. </p><p>“Fuck me <em>now</em> or I’ll find someone else who will.”</p><p>And of course that gets him to pull out his fingers, kissing Johnny angrily, yanking one of his legs up – because, somehow, Johnny seems to always know what buttons to press to get him going. </p><p>Yuta thinks he’s going to pass out when he first presses into him, watching his cock slowly disappear into Johnny’s tight hole, the grip of his thighs vice-like around his waist. At this point they’re both so riled up that there’s no time to go slow. Yuta barely eases Johnny into it before he snaps his hips hard and starts fucking him deep, whispering filthy things into his ear. Johnny tightens around him, littering his neck with purple bruises, scratching his back until he bleeds. It’s quick, and harsh, and they’re both being too loud, Yuta sitting back and spreading Johnny’s thighs even further, lifting his hips so he can fuck deeper into him, watching him throw his head back and moan his name. </p><p>“You love this, don’t you?” Yuta growls against his ear, thrusts turning erratic as he wraps his hand around Johnny’s dick. “You’ve thought about this before,” he pants.</p><p>Johnny bites his neck harshly in response, pulling him closer. </p><p>“Faster – “ </p><p>“So fucking good for me, Johnny – fuck – you’re so tight around me, taking my cock so well – “ </p><p>“God, yes, Yuta, right there – fuck me, god, please, fuck me – ah – “ </p><p>Johnny’s back arches off the bed, and he looks so blissed out Yuta almost forgets about himself for a second, just strokes him quicker, fucks him even harder, grinding down on the spot he knows makes Johnny moan the loudest. He comes right after him, the feeling of Johnny clamping down on him and the sight of him painting white all over his stomach too much for him to hold on any longer. </p><p>“Should’ve pulled out,” croaks out Johnny, eyes still closed.</p><p>“Fuck,” pants Yuta, gone limp on top of him. Johnny’s bigger than him, stronger than him, and he’s not worried about crushing him with his weight. The thought is somehow exhilarating. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he replies, a smile in his voice as Yuta pulls out, immediately replaced by a gasp when he can’t resist teasing his stretched hole with his fingers, come leaking out. </p><p>“Need me to move?” manages Yuta, after curling up against his chest once again, exhausted.</p><p>“It’s okay,” repeats Johnny. “I’ll get out of your hair in a second.” Yuta feels <em>something</em> at the words, but can’t quite put a name to it, so he just nods silently. “You know,” continues Johnny, tentative, “this is a good stress-reliever.”</p><p>Yuta laughs. “I’d say.”</p><p>“I might want to do it again. If you’re up to it.”</p><p>It’s an awful idea. It’s bad enough that they did this as a one time thing already – okay, three times – but they’re a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, Captains of opposing teams, fuck, they’re even a pureblood and a half-blood – they’re <em>two men</em>. They’re two men and Yuta wants to find something wrong with it but he can’t. </p><p>“Yeah,” he breathes out. “Sounds good to me.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Yuta doesn’t keep it a secret from Ten. </p><p>He gets teased for it, sure, and has to ignore crude comments on a daily basis, but while he doesn’t mind putting on a fake smile for the world, he hates lying to his best friend. Christmas passes too slowly, and Yuta thinks about Johnny more than he’d like to admit – and not just when he’s jerking off in the shower. </p><p>When they get back to Hogwarts and Yuta spots him at the dinner table, laughing at something Jaehyun said, he almost trips over his own feet, earning an eyeroll from Ten. He looks <em>good</em>. Has Johnny always looked that good? His colour is healthier, cheeks a bit fuller, and he looks well-rested. There’s a certain softness to him, which shouldn’t make sense because Johnny is all sharp jaw sculpted muscles and a profile to rival gods, but he looks awfully gentle in his ugly brown sweater, sleeves a bit too long even for him. Yuta has a lump in his throat. Then, when he sits, he sees Johnny look up. Their eyes meet. Johnny smirks, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Yuta merely scowls, mentally cursing him for getting him half-hard at the dinner table already – and all with a mere look.</p><p>He makes up a half-hearted excuse and meets Johnny on the seventh floor, where they know no one ever ventures to. </p><p>“I don’t have much time,” huffs Yuta, trying to unbutton his pants. “Don’t want people asking too many questions.”</p><p>Johnny smiles against his mouth.</p><p>“Aren’t you even gonna ask me how my Christmas was?”</p><p>Apparently not, because as soon as Yuta manages to work the button he’s kneeling in front of Johnny and starts sucking him off without a warning. Not that Johnny minds. They both come embarrassingly quick, and Yuta knows he wasn’t the only one who’s been thinking about this for the whole past two weeks. </p><p>They both sit down on the floor of the broom closet after they’re done. </p><p>“So,” breathes out Yuta, “how was your Christmas?”</p><p>Johnny laughs, shoves him playfully, but plays along.</p><p>“Good. My mum fed me about six times a day and I met up with Jae for New Year’s. You were at Ten’s, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He closes his eyes, allowing himself to relax for a second. “Bangkok is beautiful in the winter.” He pauses. “Is your mum a witch, or…?”</p><p>“Nah, my dad is. She teaches at a high school. Does it bother you?”</p><p>Yuta stares at him in disbelief and, in the dim light, he can see Johnny blush – but he doesn’t back down.</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“What? I know the Nakamotos take pride in their bloodline.”</p><p>“My parents do,” he corrects, harshly. “Or do you see me going around calling Hendery a mudblood?” </p><p>The words are harsh, but get the point across.</p><p>“He’s… I thought he was a pureblood like the rest of you.”</p><p>Yuta snorts. “Not all Slytherins are, you know. Don’t tell anyone about him, though,” he adds after a second thought. “It’s not that he’s ashamed of it, but… people can be cruel. It wasn’t easy for him at first.”</p><p>“Careful, Nakamoto.” Johnny gives him a half smile. “Keep talking like that and people might start thinking you care.”</p><p>And of course Yuta doesn’t. Not about Johnny, anyway. He doesn’t tell Haechan and Hendery about him, even though the little brats are too smart for their own good (he’s terrified to imagine what they’ll get up to next year, once he and Ten are not there to stop them anymore) and they still know something is up. Haechan tries to get it out of him, but shuts up as soon as Hendery shakes his head and gives him a meaningful squeeze on the shoulder. </p><p>“Fine,” sighs Haechan, “keep your dalliances a secret, <em>prince</em>.”</p><p>He uses the Japanese word for it, which makes Yuta smile. </p><p>He’s as focused as ever. Conscious that it’s his last year and he needs to make it count, Yuta makes more of an effort with his studies, and it pays off. Quidditch is still high in his list of priorities, and when they cross paths with Gryffindor again in the spring, it feels familiar, and gives him a rush almost nothing else can. </p><p>Yuta plays mean like he always does. Johnny is only slightly more mindful of the rules, but just as stubborn, and Yuta almost can’t believe it when they win – again. He knows it’s no thanks to him. He got benched after Jooheon, the Gryffindor Beater, sent a Bludgeon right to his face, which he managed to dodge but not entirely, still getting a nasty hit that threw him off balance, his broom spinning out of control. He managed to slow it down with a spell before he crashed to the ground. He insists that he’s fine but still ends up on the bench, hands itching with the need to do something and a sprained ankle that makes him limp. His team is already both talented and ruthless. After they see the Gryffindors go after their Captain, they become unstoppable – especially Ten, who’s knocking people off their brooms in his pursuit of the Golden Snitch, so fast not even the referee can tell what’s going on. Yuta is still bitter about being out, but he watches his team with pride. He knows anyone else would have given up after losing their Captain halfway through the match, but that’s the thing about Slytherins. Getting knocked down just makes them fight twice as hard. </p><p>Johnny meets him after the game, still soaked in sweat, and Yuta half-expects another tirade about how his team plays dirty but – Johnny looks <em>worried</em>. </p><p>“Are you okay?” he asks, after making sure they’re alone. “I already gave Jooheon an earful. He shouldn’t have done that.” </p><p>“It’s nothing,” says Yuta. “I’m going to the Infirmary now, it will probably be healed by tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Johnny hums, then smiles bitterly.</p><p>“Your friend, Ten. He’s really a menace on the field, huh?”</p><p>Yuta laughs. </p><p>“Don’t let him hear that, his ego is already big enough as it is.”</p><p>“Can I walk you to the Infirmary?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>It comes out before he knows it, and Yuta – he shouldn’t have said that. They don’t question things between them, never look too deep into anything because there’s too much to find out, and equally as much that they’re both refusing to see.</p><p>“To make sure you don’t trip and break your face?” tries Johnny, and from his voice even he knows it’s not convincing. But Yuta pretends to accept the excuse, even when Johnny stays with him while he gets patched up. It’s easier that way. It’s easier not to ask questions.</p><p>“You know.” </p><p>They’re in Yuta’s bed, the Slytherin dorms always more quiet. Yuta’s thighs ache something fierce from riding Johnny twice in the span of the past hour, but it’s a welcome and now familiar feeling. He still feels himself shiver when he recalls the way Johnny thrust up into him, buried deep inside, holding him by the waist and looking at him with something akin to wonder.</p><p>“What?” asks Johnny, still a bit breathless.</p><p>“That time,” says Yuta carefully, “at the Christmas party. It was my first time too.”</p><p>The Gryffindor is quiet for a while. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s a bit… unconventional.” He clears his throat. “For people of my…” He can’t find the right words, but it’s not a surprise when Johnny finds them for him. </p><p>“Let me guess, the Nakamotos of the world are not supposed to be men who sleep with other men?”</p><p>“Yeah. Something like that.”</p><p>“Do your parents know?”</p><p>It takes Yuta off guard, and he stays silent for a while, barely noticing that Johnny is now rubbing soothing circles on his naked stomach.</p><p>“Not yet. I’m planning to graduate first, find a place with Ten. Let the rich fucker pay for everything while I look for a job.” He chuckles bitterly. “My parents will disown me as soon as I tell them. I’m surprised they didn’t when I got sorted into Slytherin, but I suppose it makes sense now, after the whole thing with Seulgi. When they know they can’t even find me someone to marry, though… No more Nakamoto Yuta, I guess. Just Yuta. I’ll have to work for a while before I can start looking for a real job in our world.”</p><p>Johnny shifts on his side, curls up against him. Yuta is selfish, so he lets him. </p><p>“You mean you’ll look for a job in the Muggle world?”</p><p>“Yeah, at first. Hendery said he’ll teach me how to make <em>a mean frappuccino</em>, whatever that means.” </p><p>He hears a soft laugh. </p><p>“I could help too. Ask around.” </p><p>Yuta turns to look at him, voice sharp when he asks: “Why would you?”</p><p>There’s hurt somewhere in Johnny’s eyes, but he’s quick to mask it.</p><p>“Because we’re friends?”</p><p>It’s dangerous. Suddenly, Yuta feels terrified and gives a mean laugh, shaking his head. </p><p>“Don’t fool yourself, Seo. We’re not friends. We’re just sleeping together out of convenience.” </p><p>Because Yuta’s life has always been like that, hasn’t it? Everything planned, everything with ulterior motives, no feelings involved. Or at least that’s what he tells himself.</p><p>“You’re right,” says Johnny quietly. “Well, good luck with it anyway. I should go.”</p><p>Something breaks between them after that.</p><p>They still sleep together, but not as often, and it’s usually just quick handjobs after Quidditch practices, or Johnny sucking him off as a reward after Yuta aces one of his tests. They talk less, touch less. They don’t really kiss anymore, but it’s alright, because it’s not like Yuta ever wanted it any other way. It’s not like he can allow himself anything more.</p><p>One night he finds Ten drunk and sniffling in the Common Room. Yangyang, one of their fifth years, is sitting next to him and fidgeting awkwardly, on the receiving end of Ten’s trademark murderous looks whenever he tries to say a word of comfort.</p><p>“I’ve got it, Liu,” says Yuta, sitting down and motioning for the boy to leave, which he does all too eagerly. Yuta snatches the bottle away from Ten. “What is going on?”</p><p>His best friend just stares at him, face pale and eyes slightly red, a crack in his usual composed persona. </p><p>“Fuck, Yuta. <em>Fuck</em>.” He takes a deep breath, shakes his head. “I can’t… the year will be over in, what, four months?” He pauses, but Yuta gives him time, and eventually Ten speaks again. “He’ll probably go off to be the best fucking Auror the world has ever seen, and I’ve never… I’ve never even spoken kindly to him. I’ve never told him how I feel. I’m so fucking scared. Can you imagine my family if they knew I’m in love with a fucking Muggle born?” </p><p>Yuta can’t tell if he’s laughing or crying at this point. He’s known Ten was in love with Lee Taeyong for a long time, but he never thought he’d hear him say it. </p><p>“Your family is not like mine.”</p><p>“No,” he agrees, “but they still have plans for me. Expectations. Not that Taeyong would even look at me that way,” he gives a quiet laugh. “Not me, the school’s resident slut.”</p><p>“Hey.” Yuta shoves him hard at that, and Ten almost falls off the couch. “Don’t say shit like that.”</p><p>“Why, isn’t it the truth?”</p><p>“Yeah, you like to sleep around,” he admits, “but as someone once told me, so fucking what? I had sex for the first time with Johnny Seo, so what? You <em>like</em> sex. You’ve never promised anyone anything past that. You’re not a bad guy just because you take what you want, Ten. You always ask first,” he adds, more quietly. </p><p>“Have you <em>met</em> Taeyong? There’s literally nothing he hates more than purebloods, or Slytherins, and I’m both.” </p><p>Yuta is silent for a while. </p><p>“I don’t think he hates <em>us</em> for it. I just think people have been giving him shit for being Muggle born and still being the most gifted wizard in this school since forever, and he’s fed up with it. But you’re not like that. Even if our families… We’re not them.” </p><p>“So you’re gonna tell your parents?” </p><p>“Yeah. Soon enough, anyway. We’re eighteen,” he smiles bitterly, “we can’t be hiding like little kids anymore, right?” </p><p>“Are you going to tell them about Johnny, too?” </p><p>Yuta winces and looks away.</p><p>“There’s nothing to tell.”</p><p>“You can lie to yourself, Nakamoto, but not to me.” </p><p>“I’m not lying.”</p><p>“Don’t be…” Ten hesitates, then shakes his head. “Look at me. I’m fucking miserable, Yuta. Don’t be like me. At least you have a chance.” </p><p>Yuta wants to say <em>you do too</em>, but he doesn’t know if that’s true, and he’s not here to give Ten false hope. He knows Ten wouldn’t have said that if he didn’t really mean it, though. He <em>thinks</em> he has a chance. With Johnny. A chance to…? He almost laughs. What, be in a relationship? Live a normal life? There’s no such thing for him, there never has been – not for him, not for people like Ten, or Haechan, who have to carry their families’ burdens on their shoulders. He accepted it a long time ago. But Ten is the person he trusts most in the world, and he’s scarily good at reading people, so he has to ask.</p><p>“Do you really mean it? You think Johnny… You think he’d want something more?” </p><p>Ten snorts, eyes fixated into the fireplace. </p><p>“Don’t play dumb, Yuta. It’s not a good look on you.”</p><p>“So what do I do?”</p><p>He laughs, a bit choked up. “How would I know? You’re Nakamoto Yuta. You always have a trick or two up your sleeve.” </p><p>Yuta gets up. Maybe he does. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Ten may have been right when he once called him overdramatic. He feels frantic, a bit drunk even though he didn’t even touch the firewhiskey, and he’s standing in front of the portrait that leads to the Gryffindor Common Room before he knows it. </p><p>It’s also the middle of the night, and portraits don’t appreciate being woken up like that, especially not by an out of breath Slytherin with his wand drawn.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says, before hexing the portrait to be quiet and, praying he won’t get reported to the Headmaster, he forces the door open with a few more spells. He knows it’s forbidden magic which he shouldn’t even have the knowledge to. He also doesn’t care – not enough to stop himself.</p><p>The Common Room lights up with a quick <em>lumos</em> charm, and Yuta is a bit lost before he eventually figures out what the male dorm for the seventh years is. The thing is, Yuta doesn’t have a plan, which goes completely against his character, but there he is. Damn Ten for being so unintentionally persuasive. Damn Yuta and his impulsiveness. Maybe, he thinks bitterly, he did inherit some Gryffindor qualities after all. </p><p>He uses a spell to find Johnny’s room – yet another forbidden one – and he’s about to knock before he realises two things: the first one is that Johnny doesn’t have his own room like him, and he’s willing to bet his roommate is Jung Jaehyun. The second one is that the light in Johnny’s room is on, the candles making it tremble below the door, and he can faintly make out the sound of two voices. </p><p>So, this time in typical Yuta fashion, he forgoes the knocking and just enters the room. </p><p>Johnny and Jaehyun both immediately fall silent when they see him, and it’s almost comical how wide Johnny’s eyes go when his best friend quickly turns to him.</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>“I didn’t tell him to come!” he hisses back, Yuta quickly closing the door. </p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude,” Yuta interrupts them, “but, Jung, I’m gonna need you to leave.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him. Yuta knows he’s a better wizard, but he’s also aware that Jaehyun is twice as big as him and could probably knock him on his ass before he even has the time to get his wand. </p><p>“I need to talk to you,” he says to Johnny. “Right now.” </p><p>There’s urgency in his voice. He’s scared that if he loses tonight, if he loses the fire that’s burning in his veins right now, he’ll never have the guts to say this ever again. So getting punched by a self-important Gryffindor is a risk he’s willing to take.</p><p>“Jae, it’s okay,” says Johnny weakly, still suspicious. “Maybe you can give us a second? Wait in the Common Room?”</p><p>Jaehyun is not pleased, but he also doesn’t deny him.</p><p>“Apologise to the portrait for me,” Yuta can’t help but say as Jaehyun passes him by, and the other seriously looks like he’s debating whether or not to raise his wand at him.</p><p>“Jae,” repeats Johnny, and this time there’s a warning in his voice. Yuta tries to focus, because the commanding tone was definitely <em>not</em> hot, and this isn’t why he’s here, this is <em>the opposite</em> of why he’s here, and as hard as it is to keep his dick in his pants when Johnny is around, he’s gonna have to make an effort.</p><p>Silence falls heavy when Jaehyun leaves the room.</p><p>“So.” Johnny clears his throat. “What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t want Jaehyun knowing more than necessary.”</p><p>“Yeah, well.” Yuta pauses. “Actually, I don’t really care.” He takes a deep breath. “I lied. To myself, and to you. When I said we weren’t friends. Because I guess… we are? I care,” he grits out, spitting the words out before he can regret it. “I know it’s hard to tell, sometimes, but I do. But… you know how fucked up it is, Johnny. <em>I told you.</em> I’m scared about what my family will think. About what everyone will think. I’m… I’m scared of you. This <em>thing</em> between us. I like to plan things, you know? And I did plan sleeping with you, in a way. I just didn’t plan the rest.” </p><p>Johnny’s face is unreadable, and it freaks him out.</p><p>“The rest?”</p><p>“Johnny, please.”</p><p>“No. I need you to…” His voice suddenly cracks, and he has to catch his breath. “After last time… I need you to fucking man up and say it, Yuta.” </p><p>And he’s right, of course. Yuta is quiet for a full minute.</p><p>“I didn’t plan to have feelings for you,” he says eventually, voice steady. He’s looking straight at Johnny now. “But I do. So, do with that what you will.” </p><p>Johnny stands up, and he looks like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. His cheeks are flushed, and he almost seems angry, like he’s about to start yelling at him. </p><p>“Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>.” He balls up his hands into fists, then takes a few steps towards Yuta, too close. “You almost broke me there, Nakamoto. When you said we weren’t even friends. That we’re <em>just sleeping with each other.</em>” </p><p>“I was scared,” he says, voice a whisper. “I still am. I want to be with you, and it’s fucking terrifying.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Then why are you here?”</p><p>He breathes deeply. “Because apparently I care more about you than I do about everything else. So. There’s that.” </p><p>“Fuck you,” Johnny looks like he’s about to cry. He suddenly grabs his shirt, pushes him against the wall, hides his face in his neck. Yuta can feel the dampness of tears. “Fuck this. Why does it have to be so hard?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he says, helpless. “But I want you. And not just… All of you, Johnny.”</p><p>“I want you too,” says Johnny, and now he’s almost hugging him, and he’s so tall it makes it awkward, but being allowed to touch him makes Yuta feels more grounded. “I – I care, too. I always have. But are you seriously telling me you’re okay with it? With people knowing we’re…”</p><p>“Together?”</p><p>Johnny’s breath hitches.</p><p>“Yeah.” His voice is low. “That we’re together.”</p><p>“I don’t care, Johnny. They can talk. Let them.” He meets his eyes this time, and there’s a fierceness in his gaze. Ambitious. Cunning. Something more – fearless. “I want to be with you.” </p><p>Johnny kisses him. Yuta has the nerve to make fun of him because he’s crying, and he earns a weak pinch to the side at that. He dares to smile, just a little bit.</p><p>“So. It’s us against the world, then?” whispers Johnny, resting his forehead against his. </p><p>“I’m sorry it has to be that way.”</p><p>“Your family doesn’t scare me one bit, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. You dumb reckless Gryffindor.” Johnny grins at him, kisses him again, this time a little longer – a little deeper, letting Yuta slide his tongue into his mouth, hips meeting shallowly. </p><p>They hear a loud knock against the door and Johnny breaks the kiss with a soft laugh.</p><p>“We should probably let Jaehyun in.”</p><p>Yuta smirks at that, flicks his wand and the door locks in a silent spell. Johnny raises an eyebrow and Yuta tugs him closer.</p><p>“I think we can make him wait a little longer.”</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So apparently JohnYu own me, what about it. </p><p>I've been toying with the idea of an HP!AU for a while and I can't believe I actually got around to writing it! This cost me days (and mostly nights) of planning, outlining, writing and re-writing, so I hope the end result was enjoyable. I really liked writing it, and by now it's also clear that I have a soft spot for the Yuta/Ten friendship, so I'm just rolling with it. </p><p>Speaking of, TaeTen will have their own story, which will probably end up even more complex and angsty than this one. I'm sorry, but not? Ten might not be as blind as Yuta, but Taeyong certainly isn't as kind as Johnny (and within reason.) </p><p>Thank you for reading this far, I'm so happy that I finally get to post this ;_; Leave me kudos and comments if you want to make my heart beat (almost) as fast as Yuta's whenever he sees Johnny :D<br/>You can also find me on tumblr @mabushii--hikari. Be on the lookout for the TaeTen sequel!</p><p>Until next time :*</p><p>PS: as always, English is not my first language, so if you found some weird spelling or awkward sentences I'm really sorry ;_;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>